This invention relates generally to cycles and more particularly to a child's bumper cycle that cannot tip over.
The conventional child's tricycle has been around for many decades and has proved a most popular toy for children. While the tricycle itself is fairly stable as compared to conventional bicycles, it can still tip over in a dangerous manner to injure a child. In this respect, the tipping takes place about the larger front wheel and one or the other of the rear wheels in an oblique forward direction.
While training wheels have been proposed for securement to conventional bicycles to stabilize the same, none so far as we are aware have been applied to a tricycle in a manner to inhibit tipping over of the tricycle.
Another problem associated with children's tricycles is damage to furniture and the like when the tricycle is pedaled about the floor of a home. In fact, collisions with furniture often result in the tricycle tipping over as described heretofore.